warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: The Righteous Ones
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information * Trivia *'' '' is the 5th Special Event to feature the Sentinels faction as the antagonist. **Previous Sentinels events were : ***Genesis ( Mar 2015 ) ***Covenant ( Apr 2015 ) ***Revelation ( May 2015 ) ***Rapture ( Jun 2015 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First ....'' - Operation: The Righteous Ones *Special Event Firsts : **''First ....'' - Operation: The Righteous Ones Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: The Righteous Ones - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 12/05/16 ) - Operation: The Righteous Ones - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 12/13/16 ) - Official The Righteous Ones Discussion - ( Official ) - Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 12/14/16 ) - Omega Phantom - Event Campaign Prize (Dec - Feb) - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 12/05/16 ) - December Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/16 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details *Kixeye Forum ( 12/14/16 ) - WC Update Notes - Wednesday 12/14/16 - ( Official ) - Game Update Notes Quotes Gallery - Event Messages TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 TheRighteousOnes-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Phantom Version SentinelLab.png|Event Feature : Sentinel Lab WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc TheRighteousOnes-CampaignTrackSystem.gif|Campaign Tracks System 3 Tracks TheRighteousOnes-CampaignTrackSystem-Full.png|Campaign Tracks Master Attack Defense TheRighteousOnes-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #30 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions TheRighteousOnes-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Gallery - Event Shop Acolyte-LargePic.png|Acolyte Large Pic Purifier-LargePic.png|Purifier Large Pic TheRighteous-LargePic.png|The Righteous Large Pic TheRighteousOnes-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-B-TheRighteousOnes.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Missions : A7, D2, D7 ArmsCache-S-TheRighteousOnes.gif|Silver Arms Cache Missions : A12, D12 ArmsCache-G-TheRighteousOnes.gif|Gold Arms Cache Missions : A17, D17 RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Attack Mission: 20 Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaPhantom-LargePic.png|Omega Phantom Sector Prize SectorArmCache-TheRighteousOnes.gif|Arms Cache Omega Phantom Base OmegaPhantom-Parts.png|Omega Phantom Sector Prize Parts AdvancedTurbines-LargePic.png|Advanced Turbines Sector Prize SpectralFlares-LargePic.png|Spectral Flares Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon DesertCanyaon-MapICON.png|Desert Canyon Map Icon HellHounds-HideoutBase-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon Hell_Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress Base Map Icon Mini-BossBase.png|Valley Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background Desert Plains Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Background Dam Fortress Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Mountain Isle Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Boneyard-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Boneyard Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Train Yard Background Desert Tracks Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Campaign Track Category:Sentinels - Antagonist Category:A to Z